Un día normal, al estilo Merodeador
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: "—Y esto, señores, es un día normal, al estilo Merodeador—Sirius suspiró." "—No lo hagamos esperar, que no quiero volver a caerme otra vez más—gruñó James." "—Tiempo valioso es el que estamos perdiendo acá—comentó Remus." "—Creo que, el que salió beneficiado con el cambio de planes, fue James—Peter estaba observando a su amigo."


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y mundo le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

_Un día normal, al estilo Merodeador._

* * *

—¡James, Remus, Peter! —llamaba, a los gritos, Sirius—. Ya. Despierten.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gruñó James, mientras que se movía y se tapaba con las sábanas la cabeza—. Quiero seguir durmiendo. Es domingo, Canuto.

—Secundo lo dicho—se escuchó la voz de Remus que venía debajo de las mantas y de las cortinas de su cama—. A parte, son las 7 am.

Peter solamente se removió en su cama, como haciendo que había escuchado el llamado de su amigo.

—Ja Ja. Cómo de rio. Los señoritos quieren dormir. Pero, si supieran lo que se me acaba de ocurrir, no estarían en así—comentó Sirius, con un dejo irónico al comienzo.

—A ver. ¿Cuál es tu maravillosa idea? —dijo el azabache, al notar que no iba a dejarlos tranquilos.

Sirius sonrió, satisfecho, al notar que ya había logrado que uno prestara atención.

—La maravillo, ingeniosa, magistral, inteli…

—¡Al grano, Canuto! ¡Por Merlín! —Remus exclamó, apartando las sábanas a un costado y sentándose en su propia cama.

—No hace falta tanta agresión, Lunático—contestó el aludido—. Como iba diciendo, antes de que alguien me interrumpiera—el hombre lobo no se sintió tocado por lo que había dicho su amigo—. La maravillosa, la Intel…—una mirada de Remus bastó para que dejara de repetir lo mismo—. Em… mi idea era, ya que es domingo y no nos han dado muchos trabajos, le podríamos hacer una broma a Filch y, ya que estamos de paso, a los Slytherin. ¿Qué les parece? —cuando dijo lo último, se paró sobre su propia cama y abrió los brazos, como esperando un ovación—. No quiero aplausos, por favor.

Y se bajó de un salto, riéndose a carcajadas.

—C-creo que podríamos llegar a hacerla—comentó Peter con un bostezo al comienzo. Era el último que faltaba que estuviera despierto de ellos cuatro—. Pero antes déjanos dormir un poco más, Sirius.

—¡Bien! Y, ¿qué piensan ustedes dos? —se dirigió hacia James y Remus, pero ninguno de los dos contestó, porque se habían dormido, nuevamente—. ¡Arriba! —gritó en dirección de ambos.

Por el grito que había pegado Sirius para despertarlos, ambos chicos se sobresaltaron, haciendo que James se cayera al piso.

—No… Vuelvas… A… Hacer… Eso—amenazó James, mientras que volvía a su cama.

—Es que no podemos dormir—gimió Remus, mientras que se tapaba la cara con su almohada.

—Sí, sí. Como digan. ¿Qué les parece?

—Qué sí. Me parece bien—respondió James, pero su mente estaba en el sueño que había tenido, antes de que su amigo lo despertara.

—Bien, ya voy preparando todo—saltó el ojigirs, mientras que caminaba hacia el baño—. Hará falta bombas fétidas, un par de…

No se pudo escuchar más de lo que estaba diciendo, porque había cerrado la puerta. Los tres muchachos que se encontraban en sus camas, suspiraron.

—Despiértame cuando salga—comentó James entre un bostezo, antes de dejarse caer en la almohada y cayera, nuevamente, a los brazos de Morfeo.

—A mí también—secundo Remus, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo.

_No me vendría mal, seguir durmiendo_, pensó Peter. _Total, Sirius tarda_. Y con la decisión tomada, Peter volvió a dormirse.

Y los tres siguieron durmiendo, con el ruido de la duchar de Sirius, como sonido de fondo.

* * *

—¿Todavía no están despiertos?—preguntó Sirius, que salía del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla, a Peter. Se había despertado hacía solo unos pocos minutos, por lo que se encontraba medio adormecido, todavía por el efecto del sueño

—No, pero ya... —no pudo terminar la frase por el bostezo y por Sirius.

—Déjame, a mí—lo cortó el pelinegro, mientras que se ponía la toalla sobre los hombros y se acercaba a la cama en donde estaba James—¡LA PELIRROJA SE ESTA BESANDO CON UNO DE SLYTHERIN!—Sirius, le gritó, lo más fuerte posible, en el oído.

—¿¡QUÉ COMO!?—gritó James, mientras que volvía a caerse al piso, enredado entre las sábanas y tirando, ya que estaba, las cortinas de su cama—¿¡Qué mi LILY que está haciendo!?

Ante todo ese escándalo de parte de James, Remus escondió su cabeza debajo de la almohada, para que no se filtrara tanto el ruido. Pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer mucho, porque el ruido era tremendo y porque su sentido auditivo era muy sensible.

Sirius también se encontraba en el piso, pero él había caído por la risa que había comenzado con James, cuando había saltado y caído de la cama. Peter también se estaba riendo.

—¿E-en dónde se encuentran?—se le notaba el odio en los ojos de James, mientras que intentaba levantarse, cosa imposible por todas las mantas y cortinas tiradas a su alrededor.

—E-es... Me-mentir-ra—intentaba hablar Sirius, pero no le salían las palabras, por la risa que no se le había ido. Y no se le iría hasta que James no lograra poder salir de entre las mantas.

—Espero... Que eso... Sea... Mentira—decía él, mientras que salía de entré el revoltijo de tela que había sido creado a un costado de su cama—. Y esto por idiota, Canuto.

El almohadón de James calló sobre la cara de Sirius, que se estaba incorporando, ya más calmado.

—Me alegro de que ya estés despierto—fue lo que le contestó el animago, mientras que le devolvía el almohadón y se acercaba, esta vez, a la cama de Remus.

—Me ha parecido ver a Ashley estar junto a un Ravenclaw...—comenzó a decir, dejando la oración en suspenso.

—No voy a caer en tu juego, Sirius—se escuchó la voz amortiguada de Remus.

—Lo tenía que intentar—se encogió de hombros, mientras que se dirigía hacia su cama.

Se acercó a su cama y se sentó sobre ella, mientras que terminaba de arreglarse el cabello.

—Ya nos tienes a todos despiertos—le indicó Remus, que hay había salido de debajo de la almohada y se había sentado.

—Lo primero y principal, tenemos que bajar a desayunar, porque tengo hambre—empezó Sirius—. James, lleva la capa, porque la vamos a necesitar. Y segundo, tendremos que hacer un rápido viaje a Hogsmade.

—¿Por qué, Sirius?—preguntó Peter, mientras que terminaba de vestirse.

—Porque tenemos que reponer algunas cosas que no tenemos—le contestó él.

—Creo que sería conveniente que uno sólo valla para allá—sugirió Remus, parándose y yendo al baño.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando—señaló Sirius, mientras que saltaba, ya cambiado y se iba hacia la puerta—. Los espero en diez minutos en la Sala Común, así ponemos en marcha el plan "Molestar a Filch".

Y salió, riéndose del nombre que había comentado e inventado.

—No lo hagamos esperar, que no quiero volver a caerme otra vez más—gruñó James, mientras que se sobaba el golpe que se había hecho en la cabeza, por las dos caídas en tan solo una hora, y comenzaba a desvestirse y a colocarse la ropa correspondiente.

* * *

—Y por fin bajan—se escuchó la exclamación de Sirius, que venía del centro de la Sala Común. Había estado caminando de una punta a la otra, todo ese tiempo en que se habían demorado sus amigos en bajar del cuarto.

—Ni que hubiera pasado una hora, Canuto—dijo sarcástico, James.

—Sí, es verdad—le dio la razón el ojigris—. Pero es tiempo valioso.

—Tiempo valioso es el que estamos perdiendo acá—comentó Remus, avanzando hacia la puerta.

Y los cuatro amigos salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, para poder desayunar.

Mientras que caminaban por los pasillos y escaleras que los llevarían hasta el Gran Comedor, Sirius les explicaba todo lo que había planeado mientras que se duchaba y cuando se había despertado. A lo que iba proponiendo, Remus cambiaba algunas cosas, y Peter y James agregaban otras.

Pero, cuando había llegado a la entrada del salón, se llevaron una sorpresa que arruinó los planes que habían ideado.

—¡Así los quería agarrar! —Filch había atrapado a un grupo de alumnos del mismo año que los Merodeadores. Y, justamente a ese grupo, en el cual se encontraba Snape—. Vengan, iremos a hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

Filch condujo a los Slytherin hacía el despacho de la Jefa de Gryffindor.

Y los cuatro amigos entraron al Gran Comedor.

—Bueno, creo que hay cambios de planes. No lo podremos hacer—comentó Peter, mientras que se sentaban y comenzaban a desayunar.

—Ni me lo digas—murmuró Sirius, mientras que atacaba una tostada.

Todo el tiempo que pasaron en el Gran Comedor fue normal. Los cuatro hablaban entre sí, se reían, y ya estaban planeando la próxima salida a Hogsmade, que sería el próximo fin de semana. Y tampoco faltaban los comentarios de parte de James hacia Lily. Sí, un día normal.

* * *

—Cornamenta, si sigues mirando en esa dirección, te van a acusar de acosador—le soltó Sirius, al tiempo que soltaba unas carcajadas por lo que había dicho.

Remus, Peter, Sirius y James se encontraban sentados bajo uno de los árboles que se encontraban cerca de lago. Habían ido a ese lugar, que era su favorito, luego de haber terminado de comer.

James no le hizo caso, siguió observando a tres chicas que se encontraban en la orilla del lago, más específicamente, a una chicas pelirroja, de ojos verdes, que se encontraba en el medio de las otras dos chicas.

—Es que no lo entiendes, Canuto—fue lo único que le respondió James.

—La verdad, es que, el que no lo entiende es él. Hay que tener valor para quieres seguir insistiendo a la pelirroja— el ojigris le susurró a Remus, que se encontraba leyendo el diario El Profeta de ese día. Le había llegado con el correo esa misma mañana.

Remus solamente movió la cabeza, como afirmando las palabras de Sirius.

—Anda, Romeo. Que tu Julieta se te escapa—le dijo en broma, Sirius a James, cuando estaban viendo que ya se volvían al castillo.

—Es lo que voy a hacer—declaró James e, inmediatamente, se paró y siguió el camino que usaron las chicas.

Sirius se carcajeo por la situación.

—Creo que, el que salió beneficiado con el cambio de planes, fue James—Peter estaba observando a su amigo, mientras que se acercaba a las tres chicas.

Y los tres amigos presenciaron cuando una de ellas, más específicamente, una pelirroja, le gritó al chico y salió hecha una furia.

—Y esto, señores, es un día normal, al estilo Merodeador—Sirius suspiró, mirando como su amigo se acercaba hasta el lugar en dónde se encontraba hacía solo unos minutos atrás.

* * *

**¡Hola! Y acá traigo una historia de mis personajes favoritos... ¡Los Merodedores!**

**Y que puedo decir sobre esto, la verdad no se. Es una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir recién XDD**

**Dejen su opinión en ese lugar ahí, que está debajo de la historia. Sip, ese mismo.**

**~Bel~**


End file.
